(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention disclosures an exposure apparatus and a method for forming fine patterns of a semiconductor device using the same, and more particularly to an exposure apparatus for forming fine patterns of a semiconductor device using an electric field and a method for forming fine patterns of a semiconductor device using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In the art of semiconductor device, a lithography technology for transcribing patterns is one of the most essential technologies for micro-circuit processes and is classified into a photolithography using light, an electron beam lithography using electron beams, and X-ray lithography using X-rays.
The photolithography technology uses ultraviolet rays as an exposure source and requires a photomask to transmit light selectively for pattern transcription.
In addition, when patterns of a semiconductor device are formed using the photolithography technology, various kinds of RETs (Resolution Enhancement Technique) are used to form fine patterns in the semiconductor device. Of these RETs, a modified illumination system and a phase inversion mask are most commonly being used.
However, recently, patterning of micro-scopic structured devices by the above-mentioned RETs reaches the critical point.